The Inamorata
by CarmelliaLieu
Summary: "Laura passed over to another aisle. Above her head hung a gold label that read, 'The Abnormal, Supernatural, and In-Between.' A shadow quickly passed over the words, unbeknownst to her. She scanned the shelf quickly and pulled out a maroon book. Though a fine layer of dust covered most of its surface, Laura could still see its title."


"I don't understand how you can be so calm about this," Laura seethed, moving from bookshelf to bookshelf rapidly. "I understand you're Miss Immortal and all, but would it kill you to care a little bit?"

"Actually, cupcake, I think you're pretty well-versed on what can and can't kill vampires," drawled a voice from the library couch. Carmilla stretched lazily, a soft moan of relief escaping her lips. She opened one eye for a quick glance at her lover.

Laura didn't even notice the moan. Carmilla frowned.

She quietly crept up behind the brunette, wrapped an arm around her waist, and mumbled into her hair, "So what did you find out so far?"

Laura rolled her eyes.

"Okay, all of the afflicted girls showed the same symptoms, but I know for a fact this is more than just midterms week fatigue. They're all relatively healthy, as far as I can see. I tried out a few of your energy replenishing potions, but … their energy just keeps dissipating."

Laura turned around in Carmilla's arms. She leaned her forehead against her girlfriend's, and sighed, "And no amount of rest or sleep is helping them. Other than that, I don't know what could be causing this exactly."

Carmilla kissed her on the nose lightly and tilted Laura's chin up. Black eyes met brown, both a swirling pool of love for the other.

"Hey, sunshine, you'll figure it out eventually. I know you will, you always do. You'd give Veronica Mars a run for her money."

She gave Laura a light kiss on the lips and made her way out of the library. She called out over her shoulders, "I've got an Ethics class right now, but I'll be back in an hour. Don't miss me too much."

In the blink of an eye, the vampire was gone. Any evidence she had been present was the faint scent of her cheap Harley Quinn Fragrance lingering on Laura's hair. The girl smiled and said to herself, "Too late for that, Carm."

She resumed her research, her fingers dancing lightly across various titles, none of which she was looking for.

"There is no way this isn't supernatural," she pondered aloud.

From far away, a pair of amber eyes glowed in the shadows, then disappeared. One by one, the library was emptied of Silas students, leaving only Laura's soft humming to fill the silence.

The lights flickered for a moment. A gust of wind blew through the open window, pushing the curtains aside. The delicate vase on the librarian's desk wobbled for a bit … then stilled itself suddenly.

Laura passed over to another aisle. Above her head hung a gold label that read, "The Abnormal, Supernatural, and In-Between." A shadow quickly passed over the words, unbeknownst to her. She scanned the shelf quickly and pulled out a maroon book. Though a fine layer of dust covered most of its surface, Laura could still see its title.

"The Temptress of the Night," she read aloud. She blew the dust off, watching it waltz in the sunlight streaming from the open window.

She opened up the book and walked over to a nearby desk, focused entirely on its contents. Amber eyes followed her moving form.

"Succubus. A female demon that sustains her life force through absorbing the life force energies from her victims, usually willing … sexual partners?!" Laura read in disbelief. She stared off in the distance momentarily, shook her head, and resumed.

"They are at their strongest during the victim's moment of orgasm. Feeding is either done psychically or by consumption of bodily fluids."

She grimaced. Who was the brave soul to make this discovery and lived to tell the tale? She continued reading the paragraph and blushed slightly at the sexually explicit text, recalling her late night encounters with Carmilla. Especially last night after the frat party. They didn't even make it to their room before Carm pinned her to the wall, her lips on her neck, sucking and biting and—

 _No, stop it,_ Laura chided herself mentally. _You need to focus. People are in danger and counting on you._ She took a few deep breaths and looked back on the page.

"The first succubus is said to be Lilith, Adam's wife before Eve. She seduced the archangel Samael and left her husband in the Garden of Eden afterwards. Religious tellings hold that repeated sexual encounters with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even … death."

Laura's eyes widened in realisation. The girls. They were all lesbi–

"Hey, cupcake," drawled a familiar, husky voice behind her.

She yelped and spun around in her seat in alarm. Carmilla was leaning on the back of the chair, her trademark smirk on, her sharp teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

"Carm," Laura said in surprise. "I thought Ethics didn't end until—"

Her words died off quickly as she realised Carmilla was leaning in closer, with a dangerous, predatory gleam in her eyes.

"You know, buttercup," she whispered in the shell of Laura's ear. "I figured I had better … things to do."

Laura's heart sped up, her face flushed, and her breath grew uneven.

"I—I don't think this is very appropriate of y—" she stammered. Her weak protests quickly dissolved when Carmilla took her earlobe between her teeth and suckled gently. One hand supported the nape of Laura's neck while the other slowly slid up her tank top, fingers tracing the sensitive skin at Laura's bra band.

Laura closed her eyes and tried to breathe, but found herself unable to focus on anything else but Carmilla's tongue, running wet circles on the side of her neck, and her strong hand, languidly kneading the underside of her right breast.

"Carm, please," she gasped. "Can't this wait until—"

"No," Carmilla growled against her neck, her teeth almost sinking into Laura's skin.

Laura gave a small whimper.

"Carm, seriously, I think you should stop." "Stop?"

Carmilla ceased all movement at once. Laura's body desperately protested this, but her brain was frantically trying to retain what little reasoning it had left.

The vampire batted her eyelashes in faux innocence. In a low voice, she asked, "Do you really want me to stop?"

Laura gulped nervously.

"Carm, I—"  
"I'll take that as a no, then."

In one swift motion, the vampire firmly pinned her lover on the table, her legs straddling Laura's waist, her hands holding Laura's high above her head.

What objections Laura was ready to voice were quickly extinguished as Carmilla roughly kissed her, her tongue fighting for entrance. One hand reached down to pull down a strap of Laura's tank top, freeing the fleshy mound beneath. It peaked in the open air. Carmilla rolled the hardened teat between her fingers.

The other hand trailed down Laura's abdomen, slipping into the valley between her legs. Her fingers made slow, small circles at the swollen bud, accelerating and expanding the circles with each arch of Laura's back.

Laura struggled to hold back her gasps. A small part of her mind was still trying to yell at her to pull herself together, but with Carmilla's insistent ministrations down below and the way she was suckling on her breast, her teeth grazing across her skin ever so slightly, Laura found she couldn't care less.

Decency be damned, she was going to allow herself to be wild and enjoy a little harmless fun for once and—

Her back arched suddenly and all suppressed gasps and moans were released. She felt a wet kiss on her lips, _yes, those lips,_ and wondered for a moment how the hell Carmilla managed to move so fast. Laura's short shorts were thrown to the side somewhere and her cute, floral panties were shredded beyond repair.

No matter. The vampire smirked against Laura's wet folds, drenched in her womanly tears, and slipped another finger inside. Laura nearly screamed.

Her face and skin were burning. She could feel the pressure building and coiling within her core, her walls tightly contracting against Carmilla's fingers. The vampire increased her ministrations, her slender digits pumping in and out of Laura's entrance quickly.

Her index curled up and ran across the top back and forth, flicking faster and faster each time. Laura's hips were buckling violently. Carmilla held them down with her free hand, but this still did not keep the brunette from squirming within her grasp.

"Almost … there," Laura panted. "Please, Carm, I can't—"

"Can't what, darling?" Carmilla crooned, her fingers still rolling in circles within Laura's pulsating walls. "Can't handle it? Would if it help if I … put my tongue to good use? I know you find my remarks rather obnoxious."

Laura's hands reached down and clasped them within Carmilla's. She held on and threw her head back in pleasure as Carmilla's tongue swirled around her bud in tortuously small circles, flicking her bundle of nerves every now and then.

Her tongue darted in and out, each time a deeper thrust. Carmilla lapped diligently at the slick wetness, pulling a bit of Laura between her teeth each time, roughly suckling at the swollen, pink flesh.

Then Laura completely lost her breath for one moment as Carmilla rammed her entire tongue inside her, quickly and violently, swirling around in huge circles, her rough buds running across the ridges of her walls.

Laura could feel a white, hot heat sparking below her abdomen. She felt like she was going to explode, the pressure escalating an at all-time high. Her inner walls were contracting and fluttering more and more each time.

She shut her eyes tightly, her hips thrusting against Carmilla's palm. She was going to lose her fucking mind, she knew it. Her vision was going haywire and she was practically screaming Carmilla's name at this point. She was getting so close.

For a brief moment, Carmilla's black eyes flickered amber.

"Oh, oh, oh my God, Carmilla, please, I can't, oh, please, hold me, just—"

"HEY, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Carmilla stopped her pleasuring. Laura stopped being pleasured. Time felt like it stood still. She knew that voice, _wait_. Laura knew that voice. She quickly grabbed her oversized jacket to shield her nearly bare form and glanced towards the source of the voice.

No. No, it couldn't be.

In front of her stood two Carmilla's. Two. Exact. Copies. They both wore the same leather tights and lace tank top and spiked bracelets. They both had on the same amount of dark, heavy eyeshadow and eyeliner. Hell, even their hair was tousled messily in the same way.

Both faced each other in ready fighting stances.

"It's good to see you, Lilith," growled Carmilla One. "Still the same fucking homewrecker as always, I see."

Lilith (Carmilla Two?) grinned evilly and sultrily replied, "I see you've lowered yourself to keeping human pets now. How cute."

Laura observed the exchange in shock, her body frozen on the spot. Her body was still trying to fight off the mid-orgasm she just had. She shivered slightly from the last few remaining waves of almost pleasure and proceeded to put on her shorts, her eyes still glued onto her very obviously pissed off girlfriend and the smug Carmilla imposter.

"When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you had stayed in Hell."

"It was getting lonely, babe, and I kinda missed you. You're going to turn away an old friend just like that?"

Carmilla fumed.

"First off, your powers don't work on me, so don't even try. Second, you just ate out my girlfriend in the fucking library!"

Lilith sighed exasperatedly.

"Big deal. So what? Jealous I'm the better entertainer?"

She gave Laura sly glance from the corner of her eye. "I really wish you didn't have to see this, but when I'm done with you and Batsy over here, you won't mind too much."

Her eyes glowed amber brightly and her hand shot out for Laura. A sudden wave of drowsiness swept over her. The last thing Laura saw was a pouncing Carmilla and a screaming Lilith before the world went black.

* * *

She was being swayed peacefully, like the way the ocean waves calmly cradle a boat. She slowly opened her eyes to find Carmilla staring down at her, concerned and relieved.

It took her a moment to register that the vampire was carrying her to their dorm room bridal style. Carmilla's jawline was smudged with a little blood, but there was no obvious sign of injury on her. Laura sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner," Carmilla said sadly. "Don't worry, I cleaned up the mess after I was done."

Laura smiled lovingly at her girlfriend and reached up a hand to cup her cheek. She laughed slightly and replied, "Well, you can always make it up to me by finishing what Lilith started…"

Carmilla gazed deep into her eyes. Black met brown, both a swirling pool of love and lust. She licked her lips and softly bit down on them. Laura felt an inexplicable urge to do the biting for her.

"Oh, believe me, sunshine, I intend to. Just not in a library, I'm classier than that."

They soon reached their destination. Carmilla shut and locked the door before she quickly threw Laura on the bed and pounced. In that moment, Laura quickly made a mental reminder to buy more underwear.


End file.
